The Silver Scandal
by Redd-forbiddenloversinthenight
Summary: Draco and Hermione battled an on/off relationship since they were seventeen, now, at nineteen, Hermione wants to out their relationship. Draco says he'll comply but with a condition: that Hermione marries him. [ Rated M for possible language and smut ]. Please review and follow. A New Years present from me to you :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: there comes a certain time at 3 in the morning where inspiration just hits you and omg you have a great idea. So I'm going to share this idea with all you guys 3 I hope you enjoy it **

_ e_

It was just past three o'clock when Draco's undeniably beautiful girlfriend brought up the topic he'd been dreading for years. He was reading _The Daily Prophet_ at the circular table on the apartment deck, catching up on details about the new found threat against the Ministry. Hermione Granger took the empty seat opposite him and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on her hands. Draco dipped the newspaper in half and quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Well he recognized _that _look.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'what is it?'" Hermione said innocently. "Does there always have to _be something_?"

"You're doing that thing." He pointed out.

"What thing?"

"The thing! You know, that look you give me when you're about to deliver bad news, or when you want something." Draco informed her. "So what is it?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I do NOT have a look." She scoffed. "And why do you have to assume there's something? Can't I look at my boyfriend?"

Draco sighed. "Of course you can, in fact, I encourage all kinds of looking of admiration that eventually leads to fucking on the couch," he teased halfheartedly which earned a glare from Hermione. "But didn't we just talk about this?"

"You talked, I denied." She said.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not in the mood to play your womanly mind games. Tell me straight up, is there something wrong?"

Hermione was quiet for a few moments, probably realizing that the thirty second conversation was completely pointless and now that she felt guilty for making such a big deal out of it and, for the sake of her being stubborn, she'd deny there being anything wrong. Yes, Draco had been through this routine many times with his girlfriend and he had eventually picked up what was going through her head – sometimes he even took advantage of it to receive guilt sex. It wasn't long until Hermione realised what he was doing though.

But to his surprise, Hermione nodded. "We need to tell them."

Draco stared at her aimlessly for how long? He didn't know. Nope, this was not happening. Nuh uh. No way. Not under Draco Malfoy's watch.

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Why?" Draco finally settled on saying.

Hermione gave him an _are-you-kidding-me? _look. "Because I'm tired of keeping our relationship a secret, that's why. We've been together for two years and haven't told a soul."

"And what's the problem with that?" He asked stupidly.

Hermione ran a hand through Draco's hair slowly. "I want my friends and family to know, Draco. This isn't high school anymore where we meet up in broom cupboards, bang, then get on with the day. This is a real relationship. And we love each other."

"Nor do we run off with gingers on a highly dangerous quest to find random objects that might help killing Voldemort." Draco said sourly and got up. He tucked the paper under his arm pit and walked inside. Hermione followed with a frown.

"Draco I hadn't heard from you in such a long time and I needed comfort and closure." She protested.

"Forget it, this isn't what we're talking about." Draco said firmly. When Hermione shut the sliding door behind them he turned to look at her. "I love you Hermione, and I respect what you want to do, believe me, there've been so many times where I want to shout out my love for you into the world. But have you really weighed up all the odds? Have you thought about what could happen?"

"Do you think I'd be suggesting this if I hadn't thought about it? Idiot." She rolled her eyes. "I might lose friends or respect or whatever, but it'll be worth it because I won't need to hide behind a hat or an umbrella anymore to be with you in public."

Draco exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair desperately. Man, she was going to bug him about this for a long time. So he knew he'd might as well just accept the inevitable so he didn't waste time in running away. But he wanted something in return. Compromises always worked one way or another.

"Okay. Fine." Draco said calmly. "But we have to make a compromise."

"What is it? Anything." Hermione said easily but Draco noticed a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Are you sure anything?" he double checked.

Hermione sighed again. "I want this, so of course, anything you want, Draco."

He showed her his famous Malfoy grin. "Marry me."


	2. True Friend

**A/N: I really like this chapter and hope you guys do too. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Warning: sexual encounters at the end of the chapter.**

_Three months later_

Hermione's hands trembled slightly as she looked down at the two pieces of paper, each with the information about her and Draco's wedding only different styles. The invitations were due to be sent out in a month and yet she hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Draco. Oops. She was the one who brought up the idea and now she was the one cowering away from it. Draco had already told his best mate Blaise ("I knew it from the beginning when he stopped sleeping with the blonde from Mungo's!" He pressed.) Well she wasn't exactly telling the truth, Hermione had in fact told her parents that she had a boyfriend… six months ago. Hermione decided to tell Ginny first because she would be the most understanding. Hermione found that Ginny was like a love guru in disguise as a Quidditch star. But Ginny was extremely busy with her Quidditch. Maybe Hermione was using that as an excuse, but she hadn't sought out Ginny either.

Enough was enough. She needed to take action this moment.

Right after she had lunch.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow just past four o'clock. Ron and Harry would be working, Mrs Weasley would be doing her afternoon round of laundry and Mr Weasley wouldn't be a problem. She apparated in the fields and trudged through toward the old house. Ginny was waiting at the door and smiled to her friend.

Hermione pulled the redhead into her arms with a, "Hey Ginny."

"It's been too long." Ginny told her, holding her for a few more seconds then breaking the hug. "Come in, I'll make some tea."

"Thanks." Hermione followed Ginny into the house. They passed through the sitting room and into the abandoned kitchen. The chairs sat untouched, tucked under the table. Hermione remembered the days where members of the Order sat around that table, drinking a million cups of coffee to survive the night in order to come up with mission plans. The days where Hermione sat in Ginny's room alone, yearning for her lost love.

It was so long ago.

Hermione scooted on a chair near the back door while Ginny flicked her wand in the direction of the kettle on the stove and _accio_ed two mugs.

"How's Quidditch going?" Hermione asked to start conversation. She couldn't just blurt it out right away.

"It's tiring." Ginny admitted with a brief smile. "But it's worth it. I mean, I don't see Harry until late of a night, nor that much during the morning…. But we make do."

Hermione hid her frown. That seemed tough. Especially since after being apart for so long, getting back together then having to endure the time away due to careers. Hermione wondered if she and Draco would be like that. She hoped not.

"Do you see each other on weekends?"

Ginny nodded, taking a seat opposite Hermione. "Of course. But enough about Harry and I, not much happening there. We're still young and Harry is still only training as an Auror." Ginny hesitated for a moment before speaking up again, "But he's been talking about looking into houses in Godric's Hollow."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked surprised. She would have blushed and double thought about her and Draco's marriage so young because of Ginny's comment, but Harry thinking about the future with Ginny was something Hermione was intrigued about. "And what do you think?"

"Well it's definitely a nice idea. But I don't think for right now. We're so busy and I don't really want to move too fast. Besides, Mum will try her hardest to keep her last child in the house to _stay _in the house." Ginny smiled.

Hermione chuckled softly. "I think you're right too. Well that's really great. What else has been happening around here?"

Ginny thought, tilting her head to the side. She then clicked her fingers. "Ron has a new 'friend'." She smirked then scoffed. "_Friend_, whatever that's meant to mean."

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, feeling something in her stomach move around. She knew what that feeling was but pushed it aside. Even if Draco did think that Hermione ran off with Ron because he was second best, she did develop real feelings for him, and breaking it off had been difficult, but her love for Draco outweighed that. "So potential love interest?"

Ginny shrugged. "We assume so. She's pretty, I'll give her that, but something seems a bit… off. I don't know how to explain it. You'll feel it when you meet her."

Bit of awkward silence.

It wasn't that Hermione and Ron avoided each other since the break-up but it did take _a lot _of time to rebuild their friendship. And even when they'd done that it was never the same.

"I liked you better as Ron's girlfriend anyway." Ginny said as a cover up. Hermione smiled slightly. "You never really told me why you broke things off with Ron…" Ginny urged her.

Hermione exhaled, not really wanting to talk about this. The kettle started screaming and Hermione pointed to it. "Water is done." She said.

Ginny got up and retrieved the kettle. Hermione watched as Ginny poured the boiled water into the mugs with the tea bags. She put the cups on the table with a smile, sitting back down. Hermione thanked her and took a sip of the tea once depositing the teabag in the bin.

"So?" Ginny pressed on.

Hermione chewed on her lip. "Well, I just didn't love him like that anymore." She said evasively, giving a shrug.

"Right." Ginny said and Hermione noted the tone of suspicion in her voice.

Okay, now was the time. She couldn't lie any longer. Hermione's heartbeat suddenly went up. "Actually I need to tell you something. It's something I've been meaning to tell you and other people for, well, ages." She would have said years, but when it first started in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione wasn't sure if it was just going to be a fling she'd push to the back of her mind, lock away in a box, and throw away the key to.

"I'm listening." She said with an expression of triumph.

Hermione's hands shook slightly so she cupped the mug to stop them from shaking noticeably. "I um…. Wow I don't know how to put this." She took a breath, closing her eyes for a second so she didn't have to see Ginny's face.

"Hermione…" Ginny spoke softly.

Hermione snapped her eyes open. "Sorry." She stammered. "It's just a secret I've kept for a long time. And I don't know how you're going to react."

"How do you want me to react?" Ginny asked.

"Um, to be happy for me? To not call me insane?" Hermione requested nervously.

"I'm sure I can be happy for you if whatever it is makes you happy. But why would I call you insane?"

Hermione breathed. "Because Draco Malfoy and I have been a couple for a long while."

As expected, Ginny didn't speak for quite some time. When she did she sat back in her chair, looking at Hermione in confusion. "Come again?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and let out a staggered sigh. "It's a long story. One I'm not really comfortable telling… But I'm in love with him and have been for a very long time."

"Define long." Ginny looked as if she was old McGonagall finding a pair of students screwing on a desk: out of breath and shocked.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter."

"Yeah it kind of does. How did this even happen? Give me the details!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I'll tell you one day. But the point is that I want to know how you feel about it and how I should go about telling Harry and Ron."

Ginny shrugged. "Why should it matter what other people think? I certainly wouldn't give a damn about what others thought of my relationship with Harry."

"That's different," Hermione protested. "You didn't grow up loathing him."

"But you're together now. You said you love him. So why should anything that happened before matter?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, trying to perceive what she was telling her. Was she saying that she didn't give a damn about previous Malfoy and was willing to give it a shot putting up with him? Was she blessing their relationship?

Stupidly, Hermione's eyes welled with tears. She'd held in so much emotion because of this relationship, Hermione never knew how much that it affected her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves but then took a tissue from Ginny who must have grabbed a box on the counter. "Thanks." Hermione muttered.

"Look, the way I see it Hermione is that if you guys are together and have put the past in the past then you shouldn't keep it a secret anymore." Ginny told her honestly. "And the fact you're crying over this says a lot. You deserve happiness."

"Thanks Ginny. That means a lot to me." Hermione knew it must have been hard for Ginny to say these nice things. The Malfoy family had looked down on the Weasley family for years and didn't hide it. The conflict Ginny could have been feeling about her best friend's happiness and an old quarrel would be difficult to handle.

Ginny moved the mugs out of the way and hugged her friend over the table. "It's okay."

"How do I tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked as she moved back.

"Well, I'll take care of Harry for you, if you want me to." Ginny offered.

Hermione knew that could have been a cowardly move, but at least it could get done quicker. Ginny would see Harry that night. Who knew when the next time Hermione would see her old friend?

"Thanks. That'd be good of you."

"And for Ron, if he reacts badly, just kick him. He always comes around anyway." Ginny stated.

Hermione smiled again at her friend. "I'll meet him for lunch on Tuesday. He still likes that café in Brixton, right?"

"Oh you bet." Ginny smirked. Hermione wasn't sure what that was meant to mean.

Hermione came back to her apartment at eight thirty that night. Her and Ginny spent the half an hour catching up on news, talking about Ron's 'friend' – whose name was Rogue Illis, a witch whom graduated from Beauxbatons – and Ginny's interesting sex life with Harry. Molly had come in and talked with the girls for the next hour then which they started to cook dinner for themselves and Arthur and Harry.

She heard the shower running in the bathroom and knew it would be Draco in from a day full of meetings. He'd previously admitted to her that he preferred coming home to a small apartment to be joined by the woman he loved rather than an empty mansion where he heard more echoes of his footsteps than the voice of Hermione.

She dumped her handbag onto the couch and made a beeline for the bathroom. Hermione slipped in through the open door and instantly grinned as she saw a naked Draco through the foggy glass of the shower. Draco peered out of the glass door, smirking smugly at his fiancée. "Come to join me my lion?"

Hermione couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her lips. Trying to be quick, but not showing that she was too excited, Hermione removed her clothes and kicked them in the direction of the laundry hamper. She hopped into the shower and moaned quietly as the warm water hit her body. Red blush swelled in her cheeks. She knew Draco was thinking dirty.

He didn't say anything though. Draco's wet hands came to her waist and he shifted Hermione closer to him. Draco kissed her tenderly to begin with. His gentle lips pressed against hers and he sucked the water off her mouth. Hermione felt herself becoming aroused already. She didn't know how he could do it, just by kissing her put Hermione under his spell of seduction.

"Draco." Hermione whispered against his lips and pressed herself against his athletic torso. She could feel his hard on against her belly.

Draco moved fast. He pushed her to the shower wall with his kiss becoming more passionate and needy. Hermione's arms automatically laced around his neck, knowing he liked it when she did that. She felt his thumbs push into her hips hard. That'd probably bruise. Hermione let out giggles as their mouths made awkward sucking noises in which Draco grunted in response to.

It wasn't long before Hermione felt the familiar feeling of downstairs aching in desire. She tried to let Draco know that she needed any part of him to relieve her, kissing him, touching his chest, tracing her fingers up and down his thighs. He gave her no heed until Draco gasped at Hermione's hand gripping his prick. She proceeded in giving him a hand job while her other hand knotted in his saturated blonde hair. Draco dipped his forehead into Hermione's neck, careening into her touch. She loved that she could make him feel this way by the simple movement of her hand around his erection.

She pumped him for just two or three minutes and he bit her collarbone hard, moaning as he came, his seed squirting to Hermione's stomach. Panting, Draco kissed Hermione again with desperation. Her slightly sore hand went up around his neck again but Draco pushed her hands to the tiles of the shower wall and broke the kiss. Hermione was about to speak, confused, but then she got the message as he got down on his knees in the shower and gripped her outer thighs.

Hermione gasped in pleasure as Draco's tongue delved in her slick folds and he found her swollen clit easily, giving it a few flicks.

"_Draco_." Hermione moaned again, her hands going back to his hair, tugging lightly while he persisted his assault.

His tongue expertly swirled over her bud, using the techniques that would surely make her come within moments. The tension in her stomach was building up quickly. She gasped when his finger slowly slid inside of her and was soon enough joined by another. When Hermione was a virgin and she read about sex, she was always curious but rather hesitant by getting fingered. Most of the books she read explained that it just felt like a finger inside and if the guy had no clue what he was doing then it could get really uncomfortable and frustrating. Luckily enough, Draco was practically an expert in pleasuring a woman. In just a few of their first sexual encounters Draco learned quick enough on how to find Hermione's sweet spots and how to make her come.

She arched her back, mumbling incoherent sentences as the pleasure overtook her. Hermione let out another moan as Draco's fingers rubbed against her spot. "God, Draco. Please let me come." She begged him, feeling close already.

His tongue worked nearly as fast as his fingers, sucking and grazing over her bundle of nerves whilst his two fingers thrust into her, hitting her spot every time.

As the tension was completely built up, Hermione felt herself coming undone and she called his name in a moan of pleasure. Hermione clamped around Draco's fingers and he licked her faster, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

When her breath was back to normal and Draco was on his feet she looked at him with lust filled eyes and smiled. "That was just what I needed." She informed him.

Draco chuckled and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Good evening gorgeous." He said and let out a sound of a shiver. "Brr, cold water." He turned the shower off and climbed out with Hermione, wrapping towels around the both of them.

Hermione stared at Draco for a while as he dried off his body with the towel. She was transfixed on his beauty, unable to reason why anybody could be that stunningly attractive. Caught up in the moment of looking, she reached out and touched his lower abdomen.

Draco glanced down at his girlfriend with a devilish grin. "Like what you see Granger?"

Breathless, she moved her hand back and her eyes went up to his face. "Want something to eat?"


	3. Southapple

**Tuesday, Brixton.**

Southapple was a cozy café that Hermione discovered when she was fifteen while spending the afternoon with an old muggle friend. She'd shown the café to Ron while they were still seeing each other. Hermione was already sat at a small table by the window, a place where she knew Ron liked. He liked to watch people walk by, she didn't know why.

Hermione glanced about the café nervously. It was difficult to guess how he'd react. Since the war she knew that Ron was slowly getting used to Draco, as all four of them worked in the Ministry and saw each other on a daily basis, they even communicated – though it was always because they had to. Despite being in different departments of the Ministry there'd been meetings they attended and agreed on things. She knew she was telling herself this to lessen the blow of Ron's reaction, but what else could she do?

As the door opened of the café the bell rang and the familiar redhead walked in. Hermione got to her feet and greeted Ron with a hug.

"Ron! It's so nice to see you." Hermione told him as they broke the embrace. "Sorry, I was a bit early. I was just around the corner and wasn't busy."

"Am I late?" Ron said and she saw an expression of worry turn on his face.

"No you're not. You're on time, actually." She smiled briefly at him then sat back down on her chair. "So how have you been? Ginny told me you've been seeing somebody?"

Ron's cheeks swelled red and he halfheartedly shrugged. "If you want to put it that way, sure."

"What's her name?" Hermione asked to make conversation, watching him nervously.

"Rogue. She's a journalist, her Dad is a governor in Spain." Ron said and glanced at Hermione, awaiting her reaction.

Hermione exhaled, nodding. "Wow that must be a tough job. Does she work in the Muggle world or Wizarding?"

"Both." Ron stated. "I'm not really hungry Hermione, I think I'll just get a tea. What about you?"

"Oh are you sure?" She asked, concerned. "Right. Well I'll have a coffee and a slice of cheesecake." Hermione dug into her beaded bag to get out some change but Ron shook his head, telling her that he'd pay.

She watched Ron walk up to the counter for their food. Hermione folded her arms, chewing her lip, thinking. Was there something wrong? Should she really tell him about the wedding today? Ron came back with the drinks and Hermione's cake. She smiled appreciatively as he sat down. "Thank you."

Ron sat again and took a sip of his tea. A few moments of silence passed, Hermione ate her cake and she wasn't sure whether he could hear how loud her heart was beating. Gripping her leg nervously, Hermione thought 'screw it' and went for it. "Ron there's something you should know."

He looked surprised at that and put his cup down. "Go on…?"

"It's going to be hard for you to understand. I know it might hurt you too, but you need to know, you deserve to." Hermione started.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, what's going on?" A tone of worry crept into Ron's voice.

"I uh…." Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before her chair suddenly jerked and a tall blonde girl stumbled. "Oh are you alright?" she said, getting up to steady her.

The blonde shrugged, wiping herself over with her hands. "I'm fine. Sorry." She said rather bluntly and scooted past. Hermione let out a breath and looked back at Ron who was watching her leave.

"Well… she was very erm." Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, what were you saying Hermione?" Ron asked shortly, evidently eager to hear what she was going to tell him. Oh if only he knew…

"Right." Hermione nodded. "Not long from now, I'm getting married."

Ron stared at her blankly. "Wha- married? Hermione I didn't even know that you were in a relationship. Why didn't you tell me? And isn't that a bit soon after we… you know… and you're young!" Ron stammered. "Like, still very young. And who is this person?"

She exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "It's Draco."

He gaped at her. A bunch of mixed emotions exploded through him. Anger, hate, surprise, hurt, jealousy. Ron felt it all in the pit of his stomach. "How could you- why the fuck are you even with him in the first place Hermione? He's a prick!"

Hermione refused to get angry at him. "Ron, even you said he's changed. You said you could tolerate him at meetings."

"That was for _work _Hermione, not bloody just welcoming him as a good friend. He's an asshole, you above all people should remember that. All those years at Hogwarts being a dick, bullying you, my family, bagging out Harry and getting us into trouble."

"Ron that was years ago. He's not the same as he used to be. If I can forgive him, you should too. And it wasn't his choice that he said those things." Hermione guessed he'd react like this. But she didn't think about how much it might hurt her.

"Oh, right, so someone just forced the words to come out of his mouth, did they?" Ron snapped.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "He was brought up with the wrong information about practically everything. All those things he said had been told to him when he was a young kid. It's not his fault his family taught him that pure blood is above all."

"No, I'm not buying it. This is a load of bullshit." Ron shook his head. "You're making a very big mistake Hermione. Because as long as you're dating that son of a bitch, I'm not hanging around to see him destroy you." Ron was at his feet in an instant and left the café angrily. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes but she wouldn't cry. If he wanted to think like that, fine, as long as he knew the real facts.

**Friday, the Ministry of Magic**

Draco had always liked the Ministry. It was a very busy place yet everyone seemed to know what they were doing and never bothered you by asking stupid questions. It wasn't a tourist attraction. It was the happening of wizards and witches in England.

Draco was enjoying a peaceful five minutes to himself in his office. It was one o'clock and he just finished his lunch which Hermione packed him kindly this morning. On Tuesday when they both came home to the mansion his fiancée told him everything about the encounter with Ron in Southapple. He wasn't happy to hear what Ron said to Hermione and made a mental note to talk to that immature git. Though, what he didn't expect, was a visit from the world's greatest wizard douche that lived.

Potter appeared in Draco's office after knocking. Okay, since the war, Draco really didn't know how to act around Harry. He wasn't rude but he didn't know what was too nice or acceptable. He normally preferred brief and to the point conversation with him because it was always about work, but this time it wasn't.

He looked up at Harry, noticing a newspaper tucked underneath his armpit. "Well, I can only assume what this might be about." Draco muttered, putting his coffee cup down on his desk. He got to his feet and walked around the desk to lean against it.

"Please, do not be smart, Draco." Harry said a little impatiently. Draco dismissed this.

"I know why you're here." Draco said knowingly. "It's also the same reason that Weasley-" he cleared his throat as Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "-the same reason that _Ron _is giving me dirty looks."

"Good. You're smart then." Harry eyed him. "You're lucky that Ginny told me first."

"First before what?" Draco raised his eyebrow, slightly confused.

"I'll get to that in a minute." Harry put his finger up. "You know the rules Malfoy, I've no idea whatsoever why Hermione might be interested in you after all the pain you put her through, but she seems happy right now. And if you, in any way, jeopardise that, then you'll be hearing from me and the rest of the Auror squad."

"She deserves better than me, I've been made aware." Draco said sourly.

Harry faltered for a second, considering Draco's side of the story but shook his head. "Anyway, I figured you haven't read the paper today."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because anybody would be angry if someone exposed your secret relationship in a newspaper." Harry placed the newspaper down on Draco's desk right beside him and crossed his arms.

Confused, Draco picked up the paper, unfolded it and read the headline before scanning through the short article below it.

**Upcoming Wedding of the Secret Lovers**

_Nobody would ever suspect the two ex-enemies to be falling in love after the second war in the Wizarding world, so how hard must it be to tell friends and family of their recent decision in marrying each other?  
>Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater to the Dark Lord, and Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her age and best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, were presumably in a secret relationship of at least six months before they made the decision of getting hitched. Though that seems quite a short time after Granger's breakup with Mr Weasley, was their possibly something there even during her other relationship?<br>This is plausible due to Master Malfoy's lack of recent lovers. He has not been seen in any romantic situations with women within the past year. Clearly there are a lot of untold facts about this abrupt coupling which are just waiting to be exposed.  
>However, this just may be the wedding of the year in 2001 so let us wait until the guest list is revealed. That is, if the couple decide to reveal any information of the ceremony sometime soon.<br>~RI_

Draco tossed the paper, snarling. "Do you recognise the writer? Whoever the fuck it is- how in the hell did they find that information? Hermione and I have barely told anybody."

Harry shrugged. "Either way," he began. "Your secret is out. It's already the topic of conversation on my floor." Draco made a face. "And you two were already famous, so it was going to be spread around no matter how secret you tried to make it. No, I'm not going to ask for details, and I don't doubt Hermione's faithfulness when she was with Ron, but it does sound sketchy and I don't believe this was a drunken fling you two had together."

"With all due respect Harry, it's mine and Hermione's business only." Draco said through gritted teeth. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about what you don't know of."

Harry stared at him for another second then he left Draco's office, the door wide open.


End file.
